Personal electronic devices have become extremely popular, providing on-the-go entertainment and data access. While many devices are hand-held size, the popularity of these devices has led to the introduction of larger tablet-style devices with larger screens. These larger devices may also allow a user to access the Internet using a keyboard appearing on the screen.
Tablet-style personal electronic devices may require a user to use both hands, particularly when trying to enter data on the on-screen keyboard. Because these devices are larger, a user may need to place the device on a table to enter the data. In addition, the larger size of these devices may cause a user's hands and arms to become tired when holding the device for a long period of time, such as when viewing a movie.
One reason for the great popularity of tablet-style personal electronic devices is their portability. Smaller than a laptop, tablet-style devices feature screens that may be difficult to view under direct light or sunlight. In this situation the user may be forced to hold the device in an uncomfortable position in order to have the best viewing quality on the screen.
Accordingly, a platform for an electronic device with a screen that is light-weight, portable and positions the device in front of the user for use, viewing and/or input is needed.